


This is all TJ's fault

by sarcastichase



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blitzstone, Developing Relationships, F/M, Idiots in Love, Internet Friends, M/M, Multi, TJ knows both of them and got them to chat each other because he ships them, alex is has a collection of cat memes, chatroom, chatting, fierrochase, magnus doesn't ask, percabeth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastichase/pseuds/sarcastichase
Summary: TJJR: hey dude meet you shld def chat alex fierroflfmagnus: who tf is datTJJR: just chat her ok———TJJR: bro this mah friend magnusfiercefierro: whatfiercefierro: and i'm a she todayTJJR: i need u to chat mango cheese asap





	1. TJ is bored

**Author's Note:**

> a contribution to the fandom cos i know y'all dying for that chatting au lol hope y'all like this

_TJJR added CoolerThanMerida, Hotborn, and flfmagnus to the group chat!_

 

 ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~TJJR: i am bored

 

CoolerThanMerida: go bother someone else

 

Hotborn: yeah go bother your own gf tj

 

Hotborn: oh wait

 

Hotborn: you don't have one

 

flfmagnus: OOOOOOOOOH

 

flfmagnus: yes 911 i called to report a murder

 

flfmagnus: yeah someone jus got burned

 

Hotborn: shut up beantown you're not so non-single yourself now are you

 

CoolerThanMerida: LOLOLOLOLOL

 

CoolerThanMerida: that's mah boy right there

 

CoolerThanMerida: [swipes a tear away] mah baby goin out handing people their arse

 

TJJR: I hate you all

 

flfmagnus: idc I'm single and proud

 

TJJR: and queer, you forgot the queer

 

flfmagnus: my sexuality is falafel thank you very much

 

Hotborn: dude why must you fall in love with food

 

CoolerThanMerida: HAHAHHAA cos no girl's too interested in that 1980's haircut

 

CoolerThanMerida: or those striped lol

 

CoolerThanMerida: or even that lame face

 

flfmagnus: [flips table] I AM BEAUTIFUL IN MY WAY 

 

TJJR: COS GOD MAKES NO MISTAKES

 

Hotborn: IM ON THE RIGHT TRACK BABY I WAS BORN THIS WAY

 

CoolerThanMerida: seriously sometimes I forget that you guys are actually guys

 

CoolerThanMerida: you are all such gammy stooks

 

flfmagnus: yeah yeah we love you too

 

Hotborn: ah-ah lover boy the Gaelic killing machine is mine

 

flfmagnus: gee I didn't know dat thx for reminding me

 

TJJR: hey Magnus dude

 

flfmagnus: ?????

 

TJJR: hey dude meet you shld def chat alex fierro

 

flfmagnus: who tf is dat

 

TJJR: just chat her ok

 

flfmagnus: what how

 

TJJR: just fucken chat her ok


	2. Yeah let's talk lol

TJJR _added flfmagnus and fiercefierro in the group chat!_

 

TJJR: bro this mah friend magnus

 

fiercefierro: what

 

fiercefierro: and i'm a she today

 

TJJR: i need u to chat mango cheese asap

 

_TJJR left the chat_

 

flfmagnus: uhh what is this

 

fiercefierro: TJ here wanted me to chat you lol 

 

flfmagnus: oh hey name's Magnus Chase, and you are

 

fiercefierro: Alex Fierro and i'm a she today

 

fiercefierro: i'm genderfluid and trans so if you a homophobic bastard you better get your ass outta here

 

flfmagnus: chill gosh i'm not homophobic i'm like as straight as a circle lol

 

fiercefierro: dude marry me

 

fiercefierro: jk jk jk jk jk

 

flfmagnus: lol ok

 

fiercefierro: sooo what shld we talk abt lol

 

flfmagnus: idk I'm awkward as fuck

 

fiercefierro: gee I didn't know

 

flfmagnus: thanks 

 

fiercefierro: anyWaYs

 

fiercefierro: you and TJ buddies or???

 

flfmagnus: yeah we're classmates and yeah guess we're friends

 

fiercefierro: oh cool 

 

flfmagnus: and what connection do you have with TJ

 

fiercefierro: his sextmate

 

flfmagnus: [nervous non-straight laughter]

 

fiercefierro: kidding, we're buddies

 

fiercefierro: in the internet that is

 

fiercefierro: we both love Sherlock lol

 

fiercefierro: i just got into the fandom and TJ's like my mentor lol

 

flfmagnus: oh nice nice

 

flfmagnus: where are you located tho i don't see anybody else hanging with TJ

 

fiercefierro: oh I'm from california

 

flfmagnus: I'm in Boston lol

 

fiercefierro: that's so far away now is it

 

flfmagnus: yeah I guess

 

flfmagnus: I'm awkward sorry lol

 

fiercefierro: dude

 

fiercefierro: it's cool

 

fiercefierro: I think your cool lol 

 

flfmagnus: nah I'm not you seem cool ahaha

 

fiercefierro: lol thanks

 

fiercefierro: anyway, gtg to my part time job chat ya later maggie

 

flfmagnus: yeah good luck with that

 

flfmagnus: and don't call me maggie

 

 


	3. Who the fuck told you that

fiercefierro: my friends don't walk they run

 

fiercefierro: skinny different rabbit holes for fun

 

fiercefierro: poppin' poppin' balloons with guns

 

flfmagnus: getting high of falafel

 

fiercefierro: dude you suck

 

flfmagnus: gee thanks

 

flfmagnus: you're male today aren't you

 

fiercefierro: [manly gasp]

 

fiercefierro: yeah how

 

flfmagnus: idk I just know

 

flfmagnus: maybe it's a thing

 

flfmagnus: maybe we're soulmates

 

fiercefierro: woah

 

fiercefierro: slow down loverboy

 

flfmagnus: and you're female now

 

fiercefierro: [LADY GASP]

 

fiercefierro: HOW THE FUCK MAGGIE

 

flfmagnus: [shrugs]

 

flfmagnus: i just know from the way you chat

 

flfmagnus: is it a bad thing???

 

fiercefierro: nah it's good

 

fiercefierro: saves me the trouble of having to tell you what pronouns to use

 

flfmagnus: great!!

 

fiercefierro: anw!!! TJ told me you're gay are you gay

 

flfmagnus: [nervous-idk-what-sexuality-i-have-but-it's-definitely-not-straight laugh]

 

fiercefierro: oooh

 

fiercefierro: [flamboyant genderfluid laugh]

 

flfmagnus: why do you ask tho 

 

flfmagnus: [eyebrows up &a down]

 

fiercefierro: nothing why

 

fiercefierro: idk i don't wanna chat a homophobic bastard sO

 

flfmagnus: i think you're cool actually 

 

flfmagnus: is it rude but can i ask how

 

flfmagnus: uhh how do I saw this without sounding rude

 

fiercefierro: how i became trans and genderfluid???

 

flfmagnus: yeah? is it ok to know?

 

fiercefierro: yeah it's cool

 

fiercefierro: idk i change most of the time

 

fiercefierro: i'm not a constant gender, i'm not a continual person who remains the same

 

fiercefierro: i'm not trying to be anybody or trying to be versatile—although i'm all about being versatile—i'm just trying to be me yanno

 

fiercefierro: cos yeah i change i always do, and i know i'm just being myself in that way

 

flfmagnus: see i told you you're cool

 

flfmagnus: heck idk what sexuality i sport tho

 

flfmagnus: i've not been attracted to anybody yet

 

flfmagnus: idk what being attracted or in love feels like so???? lemme roll in my asexual self until i end up falling one day

 

fiercefierro: you're cool too tho

 

fiercefierro: you can be whatever you want yanno

 

fiercefierro: BUT we're so deep into the conversation now let's lighten up the mood

 

flfmagnus: yeah agreed

 

flfmagnus: but i'm really glad TJ made me chat you

 

fiercefierro: YOU'RE SAPPY STOP IT!!!!!!

 

fiercefierro: jk same tho

 

flfmagnus: gee that's nice

 

flfmagnus: yeah

 

fiercefierro: i can hear the sarcasm from all over here to there mango cheese

 

flfmagnus: there goes my perfect name

 

fiercefierro: what was that maggie

 

flfmagnus: stop it alex fierro

 

fiercefierro: you can't mess up my name now can you

 

fiercefierro: my name is perfect I am perfect

 

flfmagnus: anyway idk what you look like lol

 

flfmagnus: can you send a pic

 

flfmagnus: THAT'S CREEPY LOL

 

fiercefierro: how do i know you're not an old guy who jerks off off people's pics

 

flfmagnus: really alex 

 

flfmagnus: fine

 

flfmagnus: [insert pic here]

 

fiercefierro: gee

 

fiercefierro: you look good

 

fiercefierro: [insert pic here cos idk how to fucking insert a fucking pic and idk how fuck it and yes this is the author talking not alex]

 

flfmagnus: what—

 

flfmagnus: you're fucking gorgeous

 

flfmagnus: who the fuck allowed younsndndd

 

flfmagnus: JSNJDNDJDNDJDJDJD

 

flfmagnus: THOSE EYES ALEX

 

fiercefierro: gee stop patronizing me maggie

 

flfmagnus: and you ruined it

 

flfmagnus: great

 

flfmagnus: HNGH

 

fiercefierro: oh cmon you look gorgeous too

 

fiercefierro: except for that haircut like what is this 1993

 

flfmagnus: [offended blond gasp] HOW DARE YOU

 

flfmagnus: IM BEAUTIFUL IN MY FUCKING WAY MOTHERFUCKER

 

fiercefierro: cue the lady gaga costume

 

flfmagnus: GOD MAKES NO MISTAKES

 

flfmagnus: IM ON THE RIGHT TRACK BABY I WAS BORN THIS

 

fiercefierro: yeah go do that

 

flfmagnus: WHAT I AM BEAUTIUFKMDND

 

fiercefierro: yes yes you are

 

fiercefierro: now shut up

 

flfmagnus: shutting up

 


	4. Why not add Alex to the gc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus decides to add Alex to the gc and Mallory ships them—we all do actually

* * *

_flfmagnus added fiercefierro to the group chat_

 

flfmagnus: GUYS

 

flfmagnus: and mallory

 

CoolerThanMerida: gee thanks

 

flfmagnus: shut up

 

fiercefierro: wait what is dis

 

flfmagnus: meet Alex Fierro

 

fiercefierro: hello Maggie's friends

 

Hotborn: hi there name's halfborn gunderson 

 

CoolerThanMerida: name's Mallory keen

 

fiercefierro: hello there halfborn and Mallory

 

TJJR: oh hey alex

 

fiercefierro: gaylo tj 

 

flfmagnus: did you just—

 

CoolerThanMerida: wait so Magnus and you are a thing now or????

 

TJJR: hopefully :D

 

flfmagnus: no

 

fiercefierro: no :D

 

Hotborn: then what is your connection with our magnus

 

fiercefierro: we're—wait what are we we chatted for like two times????

 

flfmagnus: idk friends????

 

flfmagnus: and you said i was the stupid one :D

 

fiercefierro: ooh, I'm gonna get you later for that

 

flfmagnus: i'm anticipating

 

CoolerThanMerida: yeah you go do that

 

Hotborn: just fill us in on the details

 

TJJR: name the child after me ok

 

Hotborn: NO name it after me

 

CoolerThanMerida: your names are lame you stooks 

 

Hotborn: oh but don't you love screaming my name :D

 

flfmagnus: THAT

 

TJJR: IS

 

fiercefierro: SO COOL MUST BE A PAIN SCOLDING HALFBORN EVERYDAY AIGHT MALLORY

 

CoolerThanMerida: oh i like her already

 

CoolerThanMerida: yer all sick asses imma smack you soon enough

 

Hotborn: nice alex ruined my moment

 

fiercefierro: thanks i get that a lot

 

flfmagnus: she gets it from me

 

TJJR: damn i ship you two

 

 

* * *

 

 

flfmagnus: GUYS I NEED YOU TO BE STRAIGHT WITH ME

 

TJJR: [nervous gay laughter]

 

fiercefierro: [genderfluid, trans, and does not give a fuck laughter]

 

Hotborn: [straight and taken but Magnus ain't straight laughter]

 

CoolerThanMerida: [straight and taken and cannot be straight with Magnus Chase who is not straight at all laughter]

 

flfmagnus: you know what nevermind

 

 

* * *

 

TJJR: why am i the only one single tho

 

flfmagnus: UM

 

fiercefierro: UM pt.2

 

Hotborn: dude

 

fiercefierro: i'm single tho

 

flfmagnus: yeah me too

 

CoolerThanMerida: i'm surrounded by thick blokes

 

TJJR: idk what that means but OKAY!!!

 

TJJR: Alex & Magnus stfu you two are destined so shUt thE fUcK uP

 

TJJR: ANYBODY FITE ME ON MAGNUS AND ALEX GONNA FITE ME GOOD

 

TJJR: YOU KNKW WHAT DON'T DIBSJEHS ME ON TJEMR FIDJD

 

Hotborn: I'm pretty sure he's drunk again

 

TJJR: I'm not drunk you idiot

 

CoolerThanMerida: that must be the single, depressed, and forever alone side of TJ talking

 

TJJR: THANKS

 

fiercefierro: IDK what's wrong with being single tho

 

flfmagnus: yeah why 

 

TJJR: I hate you all

 


	5. Chapter 5: MAGNUS

flfmagnus: like what does life mean

fiercefierro: What

flfmagnus: we’re all born to die

fiercefierro: uhhhh????

fiercefierro: ?????

fiercefierro: kinda ????

flfmagnus: Time is a man-constructed illusion to cope up with activities and living 

flfmagnus: What is THE POINT

fiercefierro: you ok man

fiercefierro: nope you aren’t 

flfmagnus: you signed up for this

flfmagnus: it’s in the Magnus package

flfmagnus: i’m all the more lovable with existential questions 

flfmagnus: and falafel

fiercefierro: lmao it’s ok you’re ok

fiercefierro: but dude chill

fiercefierro: i’d love all the Magnus package thANKS

flfmagnus: :>

flfmagnus: STAPH

fiercefierro: nope

flfmagnus: Anyway i’ve got something to tell u

fiercefierro: is it gay

flfmagnus: i mean you can say

flfmagnus: i’m Pan

fiercefierro: peter?

fiercefierro: Peter Pan 

flfmagnus: that sucked dude

fiercefierro: i’m a She today

fiercefierro: you dUDE

flfmagnus: AAAAH SORRYYYY IM SORRY

flfmagnus: OMG IM SO SORRY :(((

fiercefierro: lol chill i was messing with you

fiercefierro: But woah yay? it’s great that you figured it out 

flfmagnus: thaNKS!!!

flfmagnus: i was uncertain but aight i’m very Pan

fiercefierro: yep that’s cool

flfmagnus: anYWAY

fiercefierro: Yeah

flfmagnus: i might actually visit cali soon coz i have frennies there

fiercefierro: really?

flfmagnus: So i guess i’ll hit you up???

fiercefierro: WHEN

flfmagnus: maybe in two months max

fiercefierro: JSJSJSJ CAN’T WAIT

flfmagnus: SAME???????


End file.
